


Shower You With My Love

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Yifan adores every bit of change in Yixing's body ever since they had their first child, especially that line of scar inches below his husband's navel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for EXOHousewarming fest (I didn’t realize that I haven’t crossposted this ANYWHERE OTL) Thank you Lois for being my last minute beta! Hopefully there’s a good dose of fluff and smut for you to enjoy :3

Right on the dot, Yifan opens his eyes and sees the alarm clock on the other side of the bed blinking four numbers, 0500. It's not unusual, his body has grown accustomed to waking at that hour that the alarm isn't even necessary anymore. They only keep the device by Yixing's side of the bed so that the younger can wake up at his designated time because he is the one who’s had sleeping problems lately. 

When Yifan looks away from the clock to his side, he sees the object of his affection still sleeping, as he expected. The smaller male's lips are slightly parted, small puffs of air leaving his mouth every time he exhales. Thankful that his husband is having a good sleep, the elder doesn't bother to do anything that might wake him. In their dimly lit room, he just observes the other, the slow rise and fall of his chest and the way his bangs fall into his eyes, the curly ends reminding Yifan of the first time he met his husband in college. He reins in his need to touch Yixing, afraid that the smallest contact to his skin will wake him from what seems to be a peaceful slumber. Funnily so, the taller one decides that the best way to prevent himself from reaching out to his husband is to be a good distance away from him, causing him to move as slowly as he can without alerting the other just so he can kneel beside their bed, arms folded over the mattress where he places his chin to watch Yixing. 

His eyes scan his husband who is in a side-lying position, the bump protruding from his stomach now more prominent than the previous five months when they learned of the younger's pregnancy. Yifan can't help but smile especially now that they're having a girl, not that he doesn't love having their two boys around, it's just that both of them have wanted to have both boys and girls and it feels like a miracle to finally have a daughter. Their children were delighted with the news as well, quickly arguing who will be the better brother, which Yixing quickly placated that both will be equally good brothers because they will love her equally.

When he looks up to get a glimpse of the clock, he sees that he's been staring at his husband for a good fifteen minutes and if he were somebody else, it would have been creepy. So he stands up, pads to their bathroom to do his morning routine, minus the showering, before coming out again, reaching in his closet for a shirt before leaving the bedroom with one, long glance at his sleeping husband.

His feet bring him to the room down the hall to check on their children first, smiling before closing the door when he sees that they are still fast asleep, as they should be. He then walks out of the hallway to the kitchen, quickly opening the fridge to look for what to cook for breakfast. 

On a normal day, Yixing is the one who takes care of the food while Yifan showers and makes sure their boys are not dilly-dallying in preparing for school. Today is Sunday, however, and Yifan had a talk with their kids the night before about making sure Yixing doesn't lift a finger that day, especially since the younger has been having difficulties sleeping due to his pregnancy. The two don't even bother arguing, willing to do anything for their Baba. Yifan has been away for work a lot recently as well, which means he needs to do more to make up for the lost time. He's doing his job for Yixing and their kids but it's still something to be there for your partner, to be their support when they need you to be and just to be there to appreciate them for who they are and what they have done and keep doing for you and the family that you've both established together.

With a small smile on his face, Yifan takes a few eggs from the tray and some vegetables, placing them on the counter before retrieving the sausages and bacon. He decides to make soup and salad aside from the scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages they usually have. As he waits for the soup to boil, he prepares the rice and places it in the cooker, proud of himself that he's not panicking about doing things without Yixing watching over him.

In the middle of slicing tomatoes for the simple salad he has chosen to make for Yixing, he hears a door opening and straightens up. His grip on the handle of the knife only loosens when he sees Shixun walk in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while he scratches his stomach.

"Dad?" Their eldest croaks out, sleep still clinging to the edges of his voice, "Are you cooking?" The twelve-year-old inquires as he walks closer to the kitchen, yawning as he opens the cupboard to take a glass. Yifan watches the boy carefully close the cabinet before taking the pitcher of chilled water from their refrigerator. Shixun, compared to their other son, is more boisterous, and so are his actions, that it surprises Yifan how silently their child is moving so as not to create too much noise.

"Dad?" Shixun calls out to him again, more awake now that he has quenched his thirst. It is only six o'clock and their children shouldn't be awake yet as it is a weekend but Yifan understands that this is them taking part in their so-called 'Baba Appreciation Day.'

"Yeah?" The older Wu finally snaps out of his thoughts, looking down at his son who has been growing a lot since the summer, puberty already doing its work on their child who is already close to Yifan's chest.

"What can I do to help?" The twelve-year-old looks at the ingredients littered on their kitchen countertop before his eyes move to the frozen goods that are thawing in the sink.

"Are you okay with these for breakfast or is there something else you want to eat?"

"Hmmm," the boy hums, looking around the kitchen again, "I'm okay with sausages and eggs but I know An Xin wants pancakes, so maybe we can make some for him as well and Baba might want some too, he's been eating a lot of those lately." Yifan considers this for a second, wanting his husband to eat something else for breakfast aside from the ones he's been eating lately but he can't deny that his son has a point, giving Yixing choices would be better.

"Okay, that sounds like a smart idea." The older Wu then instructs his son to get the pan and make a batter, asking him to get the other fruits they have inside the fridge to wash. They move quietly in the kitchen after that with small talk about Shixun's school and his basketball games that Yifan promises he'll see the coming week with Yixing and An Xin.

The two perk up when they hear a door open once more, they easily relax when they hear small footsteps coming from the hallway before another door is opened, one that's closer to the kitchen, the bathroom. An Xin walks out of the hallway, eyes wide as he pads to the kitchen where he clings to one of Yifan's legs, eyes closing again and his stance faltering. If not for Shixun catching him, he would have collapsed on his butt on the tiled floor. Their father takes the smaller boy into his arms and tosses the salad he has made for Yixing with one hand as the seven-year-old wraps his arms around his neck, legs clutching around Yifan's torso.

"Can you mix this for me Shixun?" The eldest child dutifully accepts the serving spoon from him and tosses the salad before he asks An Xin to sit on the counter, the little boy reluctantly allows his legs to dangle over the edge of the marble top as Yifan retrieves a glass of milk for him.

"Your gege told me you want pancakes. Do you want to eat now?" Yifan asks the boy as he downs his milk, the younger's favourite drink. An Xin looks around the room, extending his line of sight to the dining room and the living room where he finds no signs of Yixing. He shakes his head and thrusts the glass to his father's hand which startles Yifan but he takes it and places it in the sink.

"Are you sure?" The tall man asks his child, trying to pat down the boy's unruly bed head in hopes of taming it but it just springs back up to its former state and Yifan gives up, knowing only a bath will help it.

An Xin nods his head in response to his father's inquiry before adding, "I want to eat with everyone but Baba is still asleep."

Yifan's eyes grow wide at their son's reasoning but thankfully, it won't take that long to cook everything else and if he is correct then it won't be long from now before Yixing wakes up. He offers some fruits to his children to munch on while he finishes up with the rest of the food that he is still supposed to cook. After a while Shixun speaks up from where he's leaning against the countertop beside An Xin, his brother's chin perched on his shoulder making for an adorable sight that Yifan wishes his husband could see with him.

"Dad," Shixun's transitioning voice pulls Yifan out of his reverie again, "should we prepare the dining table or are we bringing the food to Baba?" 

The father of the two thinks about it since he hasn't really planned that far. He turns the knob of the stove off once the last batch of bacon has been cooked, placing them on a tissue-covered plate and setting them aside so it can absorb some of the oil before putting them on a separate plate to serve.

"I think, we should prepare the table," Yifan nods once as if agreeing to himself, "because I don't want us to disturb Baba in his sleep. We should let him have every second of sleep he can get." 

The kids don't argue, nodding themselves in agreement. Shixun helps his brother down the counter and starts taking stacks of plates and eating utensils after giving An Xin five placemats to put on the dining table ahead of him. Yifan just stands rooted in his place as he watches them work on the table in awe, coordinating themselves, with the younger of the two arranging the plates and utensils while Shixun goes back to the kitchen to retrieve glasses which An Xin will place near the plates next as the elder takes the carton of milk and orange juice to put on the extra placemat. The two don't speak much as they continue moving from the kitchen to the dining table, bringing with them plates of food this time. Shixun even goes to the extent of putting the cooked rice in a large bowl, the steam rising as he places it in between the plates of sausages, bacon and eggs.

"Dad." Shixun stands in front of Yifan from the other side of the small divider that separates the dining area from the kitchen. The oldest Wu looks at him, moving his gaze away from An Xin who is testing out the salad he made for Yixing, "The pancakes?"

"Oh, right!" The tall male remembers, retrieving an appropriate pan, heating it up as he reaches for the oil and batter Shixun made earlier. Right when he pours a small amount to make the first cake, a door opens somewhere in their home and all three of them look at each other because that can only mean one thing.

_Yixing is awake._

Yifan gulps, wondering why he is even nervous. An Xin pushes himself out of his chair, padding to the hallway and Shixun follows closely behind the younger. Their father wants to go with them but that would mean abandoning what he is cooking, so he just waits and watches as the two stand by the entrance of the hallway. He focuses on not burning the pancake, hoping his husband will like what he has cooked for him with a little help from their children. Then he hears their two boys, voices too loud for seven o'clock, greeting their other father but the giggle that comes from his husband from what he has received pulls him back from scolding their children for possibly waking their neighbours.

"Good morning Baba!"

<>

After a day filled with good food, a bunch of movies and tickling massages from Yifan and their children, Yixing relaxes on the bed while his husband showers, removing a day's worth of exhaustion from his body. The younger looks back to the day's events, smiling when he sees the new drawing that An Xin gave him that's already posted on the wall with the rest of the little boy's art. He faces the ceiling while remembering how Shixun scurried away a little when he tried to smother him in kisses as thanks for helping his father out for breakfast and for practically doing everything else to ensure that Yixing stayed rooted in his seat instead of moving about.

The brunet giggles at how the three panicked when he said he wanted to go out of the house for a walk, assuming that they are not doing enough for the pregnant man. They only relaxed when he told them that he just needed his daily exercise and a walk at the park sounded good because the weather was nice, as well. They were out of the house in no time, carrying things for Yixing and asking him at every stall they passed if there was anything he wanted to eat. Even An Xin, who didn't have money in his pocket joined in the questioning when he saw an ice cream parlour. His father saw through him and pretended to want some rest so they can enter the shop.

"Someone's happy," Yifan comments when he sees Yixing smiling to himself, a hand unconsciously rubbing his protruding belly.

"Mmhmm." Yixing lifts his free hand to tap the space beside him, beckoning his husband to come to bed. The elder turns off the light in the bathroom before padding to where the smaller male is lying down on the bed.

Once he has enveloped Yixing in his arms, Yifan feels the other sigh deeply and relax into his hold, warm lips leaving kisses on his bare chest. He pulls away slightly to look into those beautiful brown eyes that are sparkling even more with mirth as a smile pulls across the younger's lips, dimpling at Yifan innocently before his eyes flutter close, signalling Yifan what he expects him to do next. The elder feels giddy for some reason, reminiscent of the feeling he had the first time he kissed his husband. When their lips meet, it's familiar, welcoming and inviting, and Yifan can’t help but be sucked into the warmth just as before, like he always is.

A sigh of contentment leaves Yixing's lips when the taller male finally lets go, not deepening the kiss but pulling away and peppering kisses all over the younger's face. Yifan smiles against his husband's cheek when he hears the other giggle, the sound had always been a weakness of his and still causes butterflies to flutter in his stomach, even after years of being together. Yixing has such an effect on him that sometimes he wonders how the other can feel so insecure about himself, especially after his first pregnancy. When the taller one tries to lift the younger's shirt, Yixing pulls the fabric down, causing Yifan to look up with an imploring expression on his face.

"We can't," Yixing whispers, voice so low that if not for their proximity the elder would not have heard it.

"Why not?" Yifan asks, leaving a peck on the tip of the smaller male's nose before moving higher to speak against the other's forehead, one hand landing on the younger's stomach. "Is she awake?" The elder adds in question, his big, warm hand moving in a circular motion over Yixing's belly.

The smaller one shakes his head in response, eyes gazing down where his husband's hand is rubbing soothing circles over his shirt. It is only broken when Yifan lifts his chin to make him look up to him and meet his eyes instead.

"Why not, baby?" The elder repeats the question, lifting one of Yixing's hands to place a kiss on the back of it, eyes never leaving the smaller one's.

"I've gained weight." The younger's voice is barely above a whisper but Yifan heard it crisp and clear. The taller one shakes his head before propping himself on his elbow, bringing their hands down to where their third child is cocooned in Yixing's womb.

"Of course, you've gained weight," Yifan says half-jokingly, eyes following the movement of his hand on his husband's belly. "You're pregnant, remember?"

"I-I know that," Yixing groans, unable to actually get mad at the love of his life for stating the obvious.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Yifan leans closer, nipping at the tip of the younger's reddening ears. "It doesn't matter to me what you look like, whether you've gained a couple pounds or have deep eye bags." 

Yixing's hands instantly come up to hide his eyes which the taller one easily removes with one large hand. Yifan's hand sneakily slides beneath the younger's shirt, his thumb grazing the scar that Yixing's first and second C-section operations left behind.

"This," the elder's words are warm against the younger's skin as his finger keeps pressing and tracing the line, "all of this, makes me love you even more."

Yifan feels Yixing gulp as his lips have now moved down to the smaller one's throat. With a little teasing but more love in his words, the elder breathes onto the other's bobbing Adam's apple, "Let me show you how beautiful you are."

Yixing, although a bit reluctantly at first, raises both arms so that Yifan can remove his shirt, the item slightly loose due to its years of existence and the fact that it's mainly used for when the smaller male is pregnant. What welcomes Yifan is pale skin stretched over the younger's belly, one that holds their third child, the fruit of their love. The rest of the smaller body is covered in the same porcelain flesh, calling on to Yifan to ravish it. It has been quite some time since they made love and what best way to end a day meant for Yixing other than to show him how desirable his body is, pregnant or not.

The elder chucks the shirt to the side before allowing his hands to roam over his husband's body, kneading where he knows Yixing enjoys being touched the most, warm hands alternating in rubbing over the stretched skin on the smaller one's belly. His gaze, like his hands, travel all over Yixing’s figure, taking in the changes the pregnancy has brought onto the younger’s body; the stretch marks around his belly, the dark line stretching from his navel down to his groin that only appears during his pregnancy, and Yifan’s eyes are delighted, warmth spreading in his chest at the sight.

They look at each other for a brief moment before the younger sees Yifan leaning down, lips puckered for a kiss. Compared to their kisses when they were younger, the ones they share nowadays–now that they’re a bit older–are slower yet still with the same passion as before, heavy with every press of their lips. And they lose themselves in it. When Yixing pleads for the light to be switched off, Yifan shuts him up with another kiss and it proves to be effective, the protests dying in his throat as the elder’s tongue wraps around his and licks every inch of his mouth, extracting pleasured sounds from him.

Yifan withdraws from his husband’s lips after a while, leaving a kiss on his chin before following the smaller one’s jawline until he reaches Yixing’s ear, whispering both words of adoration and claim as his hand creeps lower to reach for the waistband of the younger’s boxers. His hand bumps against the bulge that’s steadily growing within the confines of the smaller one’s underpants, smiling against the skin of the younger’s neck when he hears a small moan escape from his husband’s lips. Yifan doesn't do anything directly to the tent on Yixing's front, he just slips his index and middle finger into the waistband of his husband's boxers by his hip, teasing the skin there while his thumb is pressing lightly against the other's hip bone.

Gradually, the hesitance that the smaller male felt earlier disappears into thin air as his husband leaves other marks on his body, ones born out of pure desire and love. Puffs of air leave his mouth as the elder licks and nips at his collarbones, the skin over his clavicles already flushed red even before the other can reach them. The younger reins in just enough control for him not to scream when the taller one wraps his lips around one of Yixing's nipples, the rosy buds hardening as Yifan's free hand stimulates the other by rubbing and pinching the nub. The elder makes sure he thoroughly showers attention to the erect flesh by licking at it, swirling his tongue even on its surrounding skin, enough for the reddening of his skin to spread across his chest. 

Yixing's fingers, that he unconsciously moved to the elder's head, tighten and he pulls a handful of his husband's short black hair when Yifan lightly bites at his nipple before sucking on it. The elder groans but doesn't protest, clearly enjoying the smaller male's reactions to his ministrations. When the taller man repeats the action on the other nipple, Yixing involuntarily bucks his hips up, rubbing his growing erection against his husband's knee. The sensation pulls a mewl from the brunet's lips, the sound so erotic that Yifan almost forgets that the skin he's biting down on is sensitive.

"You love it whenever I do this," Yifan teases the smaller male who is already sweating just from the rise in temperature of his body. The younger doesn't even have time to retort because Yifan is pushing at his hardening cock with his knee, mouth still wrapped around his nipple and the vibrations of his husband's voice adding to the sensation swirling in the pit of his stomach.

The elder finally lets go of toying with Yixing's chest, moving slowly from his sternum down to his stomach, spreading infinite amounts of kisses on the stretched skin while he whispers to their child about how amazing of a person his husband is for carrying their unborn child within him and how the effects of pregnancy double, maybe even triple, his beauty. The younger smiles fondly as he watches Yifan's lips press kisses on his belly, warm hands removed from erogenous areas to focus solely on the smaller one's stomach.

"Baby," the elder whispers against the curve of Yixing's baby bump, Yifan clearly speaking to their unborn child as he eyes the pale skin as if he is trying to figure out where their child's head is. In the end, he gives up and just places his mouth over the highest point of the arc, continuing, "If Baba becomes too loud, I'm apologizing in advance for waking you up."

Yixing slaps his husband's shoulder to which the elder just laughs in response, taking the smaller hand and placing his partner's palm against his cheek, turning his head once to kiss it, licking once despite it being salty because of the other's sweat. When he meets eyes with Yifan, he can't help the smile that draws itself on his lips, the expression quickly mirrored by the elder. The younger doesn't shy away anymore afterwards, only protesting lightly when he sees Yifan lick over his previous scars, the darkened line the only remaining mark of his previous pregnancies on his body. No matter how much he pushes his husband's head away, however, Yifan doesn't stop and Yixing gives up in the end, still surprised until now at how the elder kisses his scars so lovingly, his eyes twinkling the same way he would every time he looks at Yixing and their family.

Yifan's hands move down to finally free his husband of the last clothing remaining on his body, pulling down on Yixing's boxers before doing the same for his own undergarment, his defined body from years ago, now only a shadow and not as prominent as they were before. Even so, the smaller male doesn't mind, knowing that those aren't the reasons why he fell in love with the elder. Sure, his strong physique from his basketball playing days indeed add a thousand points to his attractiveness meter and it was what first caught Yixing's attention when he watched a game of his university's basketball team. Because of these thoughts the younger realizes what Yifan means with his previous words; loving Yixing however he may look like. He understands now because he too feels the same way, hands bracing themselves on the strong shoulders that have carried their children and still do to this day, the same ones that he snuggles into when he needs to feel more affection from his other half.

The elder looks up, feeling that the grip on his shoulders has a different meaning. He pulls away from nibbling his husband's inner thigh to make eye contact with Yixing. They only look at each other, uttering no words but something passes between them with just that simple connection of their gazes and somehow Yifan understands, nodding before diving down again to focus on the younger's leaking erection. He doesn't remember when the last he did this for Yixing since he has been swamped with work recently, taking it upon himself to do double the work he usually does so that he can have a good two months after Yixing gives birth to spend with his husband, their newborn and their two boys. Even with experience from his previous pregnancies and their eldest already capable of helping around the house, Yifan knows that Yixing will still need help because the baby will keep him up. So the elder does his best, knowing it will take a while for him to be able to do such things for his husband again because of his busy schedule.

Yifan's hand strokes the younger's shaft while his tongue laps at the precum oozing from the tip of his husband's cock, his other hand moving from Yixing's inner thigh to fondle the smaller one's testicles before going down to rub the pad of his thumb against the wrinkly muscle of his beloved's opening. He revels in the strained sounds coming from the other's mouth, lips tightly shut in fear of making a noise loud enough to alert their children. The elder knows what the brunet is thinking by doing this and he is also aware that no matter how much he tells Yixing that their children are out cold due to the day's activities, his husband will still try to suppress the sounds from coming out in a volume he doesn't like. So he just allows him to be, knowing this will only add to his arousal. He argues that he just needs to work on giving the other reasons to not be able to hold it in any longer.

Yixing's mouth hangs agape when he feels the elder's tongue circles his entrance, the pink puckered hole pulsating under his husband's wet appendage. He squirms, trying to close his legs but he fails at it miserably, growing weak due to his husband's work. No sound escapes his throat though, and he thanks whoever he needs to for pressing the mute button as the taller male slowly pushes his tongue inside Yixing, the walls contracting around the foreign object. Yifan just stays there, saliva dripping down his neck and wetting the blanket as Yixing's warmth melts him and invites him to stay within. 

After a while, the muscles around him relax and he sees it as an opportunity to move and start loosening his husband already. He reaches up and places the tips of his fingers on his husband's plump bottom lip, groaning when he feels trembling hands take his before his fingers are wrapped in wet warmth, each digit coated with saliva. He didn't expect for the younger to do it so earnestly, feeling each swipe of the smaller one's tongue on the length of his fingers. In turn, he works to open up his husband as much as his tongue can, hand still pumping the brunet's cock in a slow pace, just enough to tease his arousal to the surface.

"That's enough, Fan." Yixing lets go of the slicked fingers to murmur, placing one hand on the elder's head to get his attention. "Please put it in, love."

"But I haven't..." Yifan croaks out, throat going dry at how Yixing spreads his legs wider, his entrance gaping and inviting.

"You know you don't have to anymore." The elder knows what he means, years of being together and countless times of lovemaking and just straight up fucking has Yixing ready for such situations already, especially when they can only manage quickies since they had children.

"But," Yifan falters, gulping as he meets his husband's half-lidded eyes.

"I need you, love." Yixing weakly lifts his arms, asking to be embraced in all the sense of the word. When the taller male gives in and leans down, the slight protrusion of his husband's belly making for an awkward angle to their hug, the younger whispers one word to his ear, tickling the cartilage and making his dick twitch.

_"Please."_

Weak to his husband's wishes, Yifan nods and leans back after sharing another kiss with the younger. With a quick caress to the smaller one's thighs, he pushes them to the brunet's sides, allowing him enough space at the same time giving a comfortable position for Yixing. He wraps his hand around his cock, eyes scanning his husband, from his erotic expression to his insanely delicious body, the image aiding him into stirring him to full erection. It doesn't take long before he aligns the crown of his manhood to his beloved's awaiting opening, massaging the outline of the quivering muscle with the tip before finally pushing in. He knows the smaller one can take it but he controls himself from sinking into the tight heat so as not to cause pain to his beloved. When his full length disappears into his husband's hole, he feels Yixing's insides clamp down on him, the sensation of the tightness that can never be imitated by anything else, pulling a groan from deep inside him.

"Baby, please move." Yixing's voice is not that audible anymore, drowning in the pleasure his husband is giving him just by being inside the smaller one. Yifan only nods when he feels the warmth release him, a little sad at the matter but also delighted knowing he can move without hurting his beloved.

The pace is maddeningly slow, Yifan enjoying watching his cock slide and disappear inch by inch that it drives Yixing insane. The elder only speeds up when the smaller one tightens around him again and threatens not to let him go. He knows they're empty words but he still gives in, more because he finds it adorable and enticing at the same time.

Soon, the bed is already moving at how harshly the elder is thrusting, the headboard hitting the wall and the bottoms of its feet scratching the wood of the floor beneath them. The bed creaks as Yifan starts to follow his husband's instructions without thinking twice.

Faster. Harder. Deeper.

When Yifan looks down through heavy eyelids, he finds his husband's hands grasping the edges of the pillow, chest arching off the mattress as much as the weight on the core of his body allows him. Yixing's head is digging down on the soft cushion, fringe sticking to his forehead by a layer of perspiration, body glistening with beads of sweat dripping down his sides. His jaw is slackened, sounds barely contained as Yifan finally hits the spot that has him shutting his eyes tight, body lurching forward as his insides tighten involuntarily around his husband again.

Yixing feels a large, calloused hand wrap around his cock, the knot uncurling in his stomach as he feels the liquid rising and threatening to shoot out of his length double in amount increasingly fast. His toes curl as a wave of pleasure takes over his body, making him forget everything but his husband's name when the hot, white fluid spurts out from the tip of his cock, coating Yifan's hand and his stomach, emptying the contents of his testicles with the help of the taller male's hand and the small jerking of his hips.

Yifan's rhythm starts becoming irregular, frantic and sloppy, a sign that he is also near the edge. Yixing beckons him close and does his best to encourage his husband to empty inside him, even tickling his imagination by joking to him of another possible pregnancy while he still has the elder's child inside him. The taller male doesn't really hold back anymore, using the opportunity his beloved gives him and the praises he receives as fuel for his tired body to move. The panting and the shuddering body in his hold stands as proof of how good he has made Yixing feel and he finds his own orgasm as his reward for a good job. His lips find the younger's and just with the first glide, he cums, painting his husband's walls white with his seeds. Their lips don't completely let go of each other even as Yifan slows down his hips, even as he halts with his cock buried inside Yixing.

When they finally pull away from each other, Yifan uses all his strength to support himself so as not to crush the other with his weight. They look at each other for a good few minutes, not doing anything but be mesmerized by the other. They're only interrupted by a sound coming from the outside, startling the two and pulling a laugh from them before Yifan finally pulls out, already limp. He stands up to retrieve a towel to clean off his husband before taking his place beside Yixing.

"Good night, love," Yifan whispers in the dark, lights already turned off and curtains were already drawn shut.

"Thank you, Yifan." The elder looks down, finding the younger looking up at him in the dimly lit room.

"For today?" The taller male inquires, not sure if it is gratitude for a certain thing.

"No." Yixing's answer has his husband furrowing his eyebrows. The crease on his forehead only disappears when the younger clears it out. The brunet's words have Yifan tightening his arms around the smaller body, cocooning him in all the love he can convey in that simple gesture as if trying to tell the other that he wants to say the same thing.

"Thank you, for every day."


End file.
